


Rival Love

by Biancachu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon fusion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: Jared Padalecki has always hated Jensen Ackles, fellow Pokemon trainer and rival. However, when there's an accident one night, they must join together to survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lejf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/gifts).



> Sorry for being late! It's my first time doing the challenge and I think I messed up the posting the first time. :)
> 
> Here's your gift, Tragakes/ lejf. I chose the Pokemon prompt and I really hope you like it.

Notes:

For lejf.  
Sorry for being late! :)  
Here's your gift, Tragakes/lejf. I chose the Pokemon rivals prompt and I really hope you like it! :D  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)

 

Jared groaned. It felt as if an Excadrill was drilling into his head. He raised a hand to rub it, which was a mistake if the way the pain increased was any indication.

 

A tongue lapped at his hand reasurringly and Jared recognized his Growlithe's presence. Still, he didn't open his eyes and hoped the pounding would go away on its own.

 

"You up yet, Sleeping Beauty?" A voice said, startling Jared who groaned at the voice and movement. He reluctantly opened his eyes. A picture of Growlithe's worried eyes greeted him and past it, was a man on the floor.

 

Jared's eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "Ackles!?" Jensen Ackles, the bane of Jared's existence, was lying there on the floor, staring at Jared with his brow furrowed and looking as if he would prefer to be anywhere else but here.

 

Jared glanced at his surroundings. They were in a dark cave and it was raining. Jared shivered and moved closer to Growlithe. His Pokemon barked softly. "I'm okay, buddy, don't worry." Jared told him, petting him. "What happened?" Jared asked Ackles.

 

"Don't you remember?" Ackles said, then continued, "We were battling near the cliff when it started raining. One of our Pokemon's attacks caused the cliff to crumble so we fell. Your Growlithe and I managed to drag your sorry ass over here."

 

"Aww, so you do care, Ackles."

 

"Don't mistake decency for me liking you, Padalecki."

 

Flashes of memory came back to Jared. Lightining, Growlithe's panicked barks, pain, and darkness. "Are you okay?" Jared asked. “Just peachy," Jensen replied sourly and shifted slightly, revealing a head of dark fur on his lap. Jared looked closer and saw that there was a Purrloin there.

 

Jensen admitted," Yeah, I hurt my ankle in the fall. Are you hurt?"

 

"No, it's just my head and probably some bruises."

 

Then, they fell into a long awkward silence. It was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all your fault," Jensen suddenly grumbled.

 

"No, it isn't." Jared replied annoyed at the cold, the pounding in his head and at Jensen.

 

"Padalecki, for God's sake, why don't you tell your Growlithe to light us up a fire?!" Jensen said.

 

"You forgot to say 'please'. " Jared snarked, slightly embarrased. It was a good idea and Jared could only blame his hurt head for not coming up with it himself.

 

Jared shook Growlithe gently, awaking him from his doze. "Hey, buddy, you mind making us a fire?" Growlithe yawned and sent some fire at the ground. Jared moved close to the fire and noticed Jensen doing the same. He sighed. Despite the fire, it was still really cold and it would probably get colder as the hours passed by.

 

Jensen started gradually dragging himself in Jared's direction. He guessed that between freezing to death and being near his presence, Jared was the slightly better option to Jensen.

 

However, from Jensen's face, you'd have guessed that he'd been asked to kiss a Grimer. Jensen came closer, tips of his ears a burning red, and sat almost close enough for Jared to touch.

 

"So you finally surrendered to my incredible charm, huh?" Jared teased.

 

"Shut up, Padalecki." Jensen growled.

 

Jared continued teasing him, "No, it's okay, I won't think any less of you for realizing I'm irresistible."

 

Jensen glared, then said. "Look, I'm only here because I'm cold so fuck off."

 

“Oh, no, you don’t need an excuse to cuddle up to me.” Jared said, grinning smugly. Despite his words, though, Jared closed the rest of the distance between them and sat down right next to Jensen, with their bodies touching.

 

A few minutes passed in silence and Jensen, with a sigh, put his arm around Jared’s shoulders. Jared decided that he liked how Jensen’s arm felt on him. Gradually, he felt Jensen’s head resting on his shoulder. He wondered if Jensen was conscious he was doing it, but when he looked, Jensen had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Jensen’s head was a pleasant weight and Jared, as well as enjoying it, looked forward to teasing Jensen about it.

 

Jared’s eyes began to feel heavy and he fell asleep too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Jared woke up it was still dark, but the raining had stopped and Jensen was in his arms and his face in Jensen’s neck. It felt comfortable so Jared just went back to sleep.

 

The second time Jared opened his eyes, he found Jensen already staring at him, smiling softly. When he noticed Jared was awake, his ears got red and he said, “Jared, how about releasing my hand anytime soon?”

 

Jared then noticed indeed that he had grabbed Jensen’s hand in his sleep. He blushed lightly andtried to ignore the awkward atmosphere. It appeared Jared wouldn’t be able to tease Jensen after all.

Jared sat up and stretched. The sun was up and his earlier headache had disappeared. Growlithe and Purrloin were laying down near the entrance of the cave.

 

Jensen asked, “ How’s your head feeling?”

 

“Fine. Is your ankle feeling good enough to walk on?”

 

“We’ll see later. For now, do you have anything we can eat?” Jensen said, reaching into his own backpack. Jared looked into his bag and saw only a beaten up apple and some Pokemon kibble. It seemed Jensen was only able to find a few grain bars and an almost full water bottle.

 

Jared gave some of the Pokemon kibble to Growlithe and Purrloin. “Wanna share?” He said, waving the apple around.

 

Jensen nodded and smile genuinely for what seemed to be the first time since Jared had known him. “Here, have a drink,” He said, and threw the water bottle to Jared who caught it and took a big gulp of warm water that seemed like the most refreshing drink he had ever had.

 

Then, Jensen grabbed the apple and bit into it. Jared glanced at the way a little apple juice shined on Jensen’s lip and quickly looked away, embarrased. Jensen passed the apple who bit into it and chewed carefully not wanting to rush what might be his only meal for the day. That was how breakfast passed and all too quickly the apple was gone, with only the core remaining.

 

“We should probably leave soon. We’re wasting daylight.” Jensen observed and tried to stand up and when he struggled, Jared hurried over to help him. Jensen glared, but let Jared support him.

 

They made their way to the entrance, and with their Pokemon, started making their way back to civilization.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jensen’s hair was damp with sweat and Jared couldn’t stop staring at it. It wasn’t fair that it still looked good. Jared was sure that his hair was worse than a Tangela.

 

They had been slowly making their way through the forest with the sun high up and a suffocating heat surrounding them. Both of them were sweating so much he was surprised they had that much water in them.

 

“I think we should stop for a rest,” Jensen said, sounding as if he was expecting a fight.

 

“I agree.” Jared said reluctantly. He didn’t want to spend more time with Ackles than he needed to, but at this rate, they would exhaust themselves way before reaching the city. Besides, if Jensen’s panting was any indication, he needed to rest his ankle.  
They walked a little more, but stopped when they reached a clearing. Jared helped Jensen lie down below some shade. Jensen muttered,

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Jared said, patting Growlithe’s flank tiredly. His stomach growled, not for the first time since they’d left the cave.

 

He reached into his bag for the rest of the Pokemon kibble left and gave it to Purrloin and Growlithe.

 

He tried to see if he’d missed some food edible enough for Jensen and him earlier, but he didn’t see any. They only had one grain bar left for the two of them to eat.

 

Jensen looked over at him and frowned. “You find anything?” When Jared shook his head, he grimaced and passed over half of the grain bar. There they sat together and watched Growlithe and Purrloin chase each other around the clearing.

 

“Dude, let’s agree to never fight near cliffs ever again.” Jared said, trying to lighen up the mood.

 

“Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea we’ve had.” Jensen said, giving a decapricating smile.

 

“No kidding.” Jared snorted.

 

“We were dumber than Psyducks.” He said, leaning back his head against the tree. Jared observed the way his neck stretched out and the way the sweat beads rolled down.

 

“What’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever done?” Jared asked. It would be interesting to see if it compared with some of the things he had done.

 

“Why, you looking to blackmail me?” Jensen replied, smirking slightly.

 

“Just making conversation,” Jared said, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Hmmm, let me think… One time I was racing my older brother and I threw myself down the stairs so that I could beat him.” Jensen smiled at the memory. “I won so it was worth it.”

 

Jared started chuckling. “Okay, that is pretty dumb.”

 

“And? What about you? I’m sure you’ve done something dumber than that.”

 

“Once, during a big family reunion, I opened a big soda and shoved some mints in it. Needless to say, it was a disaster. It doesn’t   
beat yours, though.”

 

“Dude, putting mints into a soda? You had to know it couldn’t end well.”

 

“Yeah, well, throwing yourself down the stairs isn’t exactly the work of a genius.”

 

Both of them laugh, and Jared is surprised to find that he’s actually having fun with Jensen Ackles, who just one day ago was his sworn   
enemy.

Apparently, things change.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After that, they decided to continue in their search of a route leading to a town. Jared continued helping support Jensen as they walked slowly.

 

Luckily, they managed to reach a town a little before sunset. Jared’s glad. Jensen’s ankle needs a little medical help, but he doesn’t want to say goodbye to Jensen just yet.

 

“Just a bit more, okay?” Jared told Jensen, who’s grimacing and clenching his teeth. “There should be a hospital around here,” he looked around the town and decided to ask someone.

 

Jared saw an elderly woman and asked her, “ Ma’am? Could you tell me where the hospital is? My friend’s hurt.” “Sure, it’s right around the corner,” She replied.

 

“Thanks.” Jared said before heading that way.

 

Jared and Jensen walked until reaching the doors of the hospital and entering inside. The waiting room’s almost empty and it isn’t   
long before Jensen’s name is called. Some 20 minutes later, Jensen came out again and headed for the medicine counter.

 

Jared stood up and went to him. “How did it go?”

 

“Well, I’m not gonna die.” Jensen said, smirking.

 

“No, really?” Jared said with a face that screamed ‘Do you think I’m an idiot?’

 

“The doctor said I just have to rest for a few weeks and take my medicine and I’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s good.” Jared said, relieved.

 

They headed for the doors. Outside the hospital they can see the beautiful sunset, and Jared’s glad to see it with Jensen and their Pokemon by their side.

 

He shot a quick glance at Jensen who’s licking his lips and staring at Jared. Jared jerked his gaze away before Jensen can see he caught him looking and thought of those pretty pink lips pressed against his own. Jared swallowed deeply at the thought of Jensen kissing Jared, how his hands would feel on Jared’s hair, and how their bodies would be pressed against each other and—

 

Jared shook himself back to reality. Jensen isn’t gay, and even if he was, he probably wouldn’t choose Jared as his boyfriend.Still, Jensen had been looking at him. Maybe he had a chance.

 

A few days later, though, Jensen said, “You know, you don’t have to stay and keep an eye on me. The doctor said that I just need to rest a week or two for my ankle to heal, and Purrloin can take care of me.” Purrloin gave a small meow at this. “And my mom can send me some of my other Pokemon, and I’ll be fine.”

 

“You sure?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to keep you from your journey.” Jensen doesn’t seem real happy about what he’s saying, though. “Look, I know we aren’t friends, and I’m sure you have better things to be doing than keeping me company.”

 

“But it’s my fault you’re hurt. It’s my responsibility to make sure you’re okay.” Jared said, using his puppy dog eyes his mom claims no one can resist.

 

Jensen looked at him, then sighed,”You’re not gonna stop, are you?”

 

“Nope.” Jared smiled triumphantly, certain he’s won already.

 

“Fine.” Jensen said, rolling his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day they decided to get some of their other Pokemon.

 

When asked by Jensen on why he didn’t have his other Pokemon with him, Jared said, “Oh. My parents asked me if they could use some of my Pokemon to help them with their job.” At Jensen’s questioning look, he explained, “My parents work in a Pokemon daycare and they needed more Pokemon to help them out.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense. I sent my Pokemon to my parents because I thought they needed to rest for a few weeks.” Jensen said.

 

When they got to the Pokemon center, Jared went to one of the machines that could teleport Pokeballs. He called his mom on the videoscreen. She appeared on the screen and the sight of her warm smile made Jared grin brightly.

 

“Hey, Mom. How you doin’?”

 

“Your father and I are doing pretty good right now. The daycare sure is busy, though.”

 

“Yeah, tell me more, Mom.”

 

After some minutes of chatting and finding out how his brother and sister were doing, Jared said, “Oh, Mom, you remember Jensen-

 

“ ‘Course I do. When you were younger, you couldn’t stop talking about how much you hated him and all that.”

 

“Yeah, well, I recently met him again and,” Jared looked around to make sure Jensen isn’t nearby. “..umm… I think I have a crush on him.” He finished, sure that he looked pink from embarassment.

 

“Oh! Have you told him?!” Mom said, excited.

 

“No, not yet. I’m not even sure he’s gay.”

 

“’Well, you won’t find out until you tell him.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Mom. Oh, and could you send me Luxio, Mightyena, and Kirlia? I’m gonna be staying here for a week or two and I’d like to have them with me. ”

 

“Sure, thanks for letting them help us.”

 

“No problem, Mom.”

 

Then the flashing lights of the machine alerted Jared that his Pokemon were coming. First, Luxio’s Pokeball appeared, then Mightyena’s and then Kirlia’s.

 

He got out of the Pokemon Center and let his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. The three of them appeared and came to him. Luxio, a blue-and-black-haired electric dog with a yellow star in its tail, looked pleased, and Mightyena, a gray-and-black-haired dog, wagged its tail and jumped from excitement. Kirlia, a green-and-white-colored ballerina-like Pokemon, hugged him.

 

“Hey, guys, how’s everyone?” He let out Growlithe from his Pokeball who barked happily at them.

 

Jared looked inside to see that Jensen appeared to have finished.

 

Jensen came out, walking carefully, and sat on a nearby bench. He let out his Pokemon.

 

Three flashes of light and a Weavile, a Rockruff, an Absol, and Purrloin, of course, appeared.

 

Weavile was a black-and-red-colored weasel that stood on two legs, had sharp claws, and a fan-like head. Weavile looked suspiciously at Jared’s Mightyena. Those two had fought on several occasions.

 

Jensen’s Rockruff was a cute, light-brown puppy with a fluffy tail and a collar made out of rocks. Jared hadn’t known that Jensen had that Pokemon.

 

Absol was a white-and-blue-haired dog-like creature that had a strange horn on the side of its head.

 

Jensen’s Pokemon looked suspiciously at Jared and his Pokemon.

 

“Hey, guys, it’s okay. Jared and I are friends now.” Jensen told them reassuringly. The Pokemon seemed disbelieving of this. Inside, Jared felt thrilled that Jensen had called them friends.

 

Jared said, “Come on now, there’s no need to be suspicious. My Pokemon and me are going to help keep Jensen company for a few weeks.”

 

That night they settled into their rooms at the Pokemon Center.

 

For the next few days, Jared got to know who Jensen Ackles was. He learned that Jensen hates mornings, that he has and older brother and a younger sister, just like Jared, that he can sometimes be grumpy, that he’s funny, that he loves his Pokemon, and that he’s quickly becoming Jared’s best friend.

 

Slowly, Jensen’s Pokemon and Jared’s Pokemon start to play together and have fun with each other.  
And, even more slowly, yet steadily Jared’s falling in love with Jensen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock woke up Jared from his sleep. He’s debating whether he really wants to go get it when another knock made the decision for him.  
He answered it, bleary-eyed andforgetting that he slept shirtless, and saw Jensen standing on the other side. Jensen’s eyes go wide when he sees Jared and seemed to stare at his stomach. Jared’s confused for a few moments, then remembered. He ran quickly, put on a T-shirt, then ran back. “Sorry about that.”

 

Jensen gulped and says, “I-It’s fine. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake today. I mean, I’m pretty much healed so I thought it’d be fun.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Jared said, smiling brightly.

 

Two hours later, they’re at a lake with their Pokemon. The sun’s high up and the weather is pretty nice. Jared and Jensengo to the shade of a nearby tree. They brought a basket full of food and are ready to dig in!

 

Jared opened the basket and takes out a few sanwiches. He gave one to Jensen and bit into his. There is something pleasurable about eating delicious food with your best friend and secret crush.

 

After eating, Jared lied down on the soft, green grass and relaxes. Jensen lied down beside him and in a few minutes was breathing deeply and steadily. Jared reached out to grab his hand and fell asleep too.

 

About an hour later, Jared woke up and felt the weight of Jensen’s arm on his stomach. He felt safe and comfortable. When Jared stretched, Jensen started moving and waking up. Jensen rubs his eyes, opens them, and… starts cracking up?

 

“What’s so funny?!” Jared asks. Jensen continues looking at Jared and laughing.

 

“Your hair…” Other than that, Jensen can’t get a word out.

 

“My hair? What’s wrong with my hair?”

 

Jensen laughs softly and starts touching Jared’s hair. He picked up something and threw it to the ground. A leaf. Then, another leaf. Eventually he gets all the leaves out of his hair. How did they get there? He feels Jensen’s fingers running through his scalp and hair. It feels really good.

 

“Well, your hair’s always a mess, but at least it doesn’t have leaves in it anymore.” Jensen teased.

 

“Hey!” Jared said. His hair isn’t that bad, right?

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I like your hair.”Jensen said, eyes soft and gentle.

 

Jared looks down, blushing. Then, gathering up his all his bravery and remembering Jensen's gentle eyes, he looked at Jensen, and leaned his face toward Jensen's. Jensen's eyes widened, and then, Jensen's lips are pressing against his own. They feel soft and warm, and Jared can't stop smiling. Then, when they part, Jensen simply says, "Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Here are some jokes/insults my cousin and I came up with for this fic, but I didn't put them in.
> 
> Your prescence is more toxic than a Weezing.
> 
> You’re a Trubbish to me.
> 
> You’re a Grimer beneath my feet.
> 
> You’re the Seviper to my Zigsagoon.
> 
> You’re more annoying than Zubats in a cave.
> 
> You’re more useless than a Magikarp. Well, at least I will be a Gyarados. You’re stuck as a Bidoof.
> 
> The symbol of our love is a dead Luvdisk.
> 
> You’re dumber than a Psyduck.
> 
> You’re uglier than a Feebas and a Purugly combined!
> 
> You’re slower than a Slowpoke and a Slakoth combined.
> 
> You eat more than a Munchlax.


End file.
